


zion hört die wächter singen

by royalworldtraveler



Series: elioliver, a series of oneshots [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Classical Music, Elio is a Talent, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Elio, Rain, This Is The Start of Something New, yes it’s a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: Elio plays Bach to escape his thoughts. Thoughts crowded by one stupid American.





	zion hört die wächter singen

Dexterous fingers find ivory keys, and the beginning bars of Bach ring through the living room.

 

It’s a rainy summer evening in Crema, Italy. Oliver is out doing god-knows-what, or even worse, god-knows- _who_ , and Elio is stuck in his head. A head full to the brim with thoughts—innocent and impure—swimming amongst flashes of dirty blond hair and sun-kissed skin and clear blue eyes. He’s in love, and he knows it.

 

What should be the greatest feeling in the world is coupled with the worst.

 

Oliver is...Oliver. Everyone wants an intellectual conversation with Oliver. Everyone wants to play volleyball with Oliver. Everyone wants to roll around in the grass with Oliver, sharing lazy kisses and sweet words.

 

Or does that dirty little thought belong to Elio solely, invading his every dream and fantasy?

 

Does Oliver feel the same way? Surely not, and that’s why Elio hurts all over.

 

That’s also why Elio decides to stay home when his parents go to town for dinner with the Battiatos. And Oliver...Oliver is out there. Somewhere.

 

He simply can’t stand the thought of that. Selfish, he thinks, but he doesn’t want Oliver’s attention on anyone else. Simple as that.

 

For years, whenever Elio feels this sort of discomfort, he trots down to the beautiful grand piano on the main floor and plays until his fingers ache. Something about the burn, the cramp—he gets lost in the feeling, the concentration, and everything else fades away. It’s trickier now, when his ‘everything’ is a beautifully mysterious American, but he has to try.

 

Elio shuts his eyes and pushes all those pesky feelings into the piece.

 

He doesn’t register the figure beside him until he plays a wrong note. Elio opens his eyes, ready to bang his head on the keys, but before he can, he is gently pushed to the side of the bench as someone sits beside him.

 

Oliver.

 

“That’s beautiful,” Oliver murmurs. A flash of beautiful teeth, pointed canines, lush lips curling up in a grin.

 

Is he...I’m beautiful to him? Is he calling me—

 

“Is that Bach?”

 

Right. The music.

 

“Yes,” Elio replies, shifting his gaze to the keys. He feels himself blush. Traitor. “Originally for an all-male choir—a cantata. One of my favorites.”

 

Oliver hums, noncommittal and light. Elio can’t stand it.

 

“You were out,” Elio comments, aiming for casual but missing the mark. “Where?”

 

He looks up in time to see a smirk on Oliver’s face.

 

Right. Of course.

 

“Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

 

Oliver nudges him, and their eyes meet. “There’s a nook on the west end of the villa, by the apricot trees. I’m sure you’ve seen it?”

 

Elio nods.

 

“That’s where I go.”

 

“To do what?”

 

A beat. “To think.”

 

Who does he think about?

 

“What do you think about?”

 

Oliver smiles, almost to himself, and one-handedly plunks a little melody on the piano.

 

“What, do you not want me to know?” Elio asks, teasing in that familiar way they share. They used to share, at least, before Oliver put all that metaphorical and literal space between them.

 

“I don’t think you should know.” His voice is small, and he won’t meet Elio’s eyes.

 

Could it be?

 

I can’t take this anymore. I love you. Talk to me. Why did you go away? I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.

 

Elio rests his chin on Oliver’s shoulder, his breath ghosting against his neck. Oliver visibly tenses. Regardless, “Why’s that?”

 

Oliver lets out a sharp breath, closes his eyes. “You know why.”

 

Elio feels his heart beat double-time in his chest. He nuzzles Oliver’s cheek with his nose.

 

Oliver smiles. “Your nose is cold.”

 

“Well, it’s quite the storm out there, huh—“

 

Oliver turns his head and seals their mouths in a kiss. His lips are warm and soft against his own, and Elio is so shocked that he hardly has time to kiss back before Oliver pulls away.

 

“I’m sorry—“

 

“Don’t stop. Please.” Elio grabs Oliver’s face in his shaking hands and pulls them together once more. Their lips move against each other with ease, familiar, like they’ve kissed a million times before. Elio’s heart is beating so hard in his chest, and his stomach is doing this weird flip that sends shivers through his body. He can’t help the sound that bubbles in the back of his throat as Oliver licks at his bottom lip, a silent question that Elio answers with a timid lick of his own. Just as Elio grasps those dirty blond locks of hair, Oliver pulls away.

 

He looks...wrecked.

 

“Oliver, I—“

 

“Elio, I—“

 

They stop at once, and share a breathless laugh. Oliver leans forward, and Elio sighs against his mouth. Their noses brush. Elio blinks up at him through his lashes.

 

The storm rages outside, hard droplets hitting the roof and echoing through the room. This, the clock’s incessant tick, and the mingled, hard breathing of one newly-joined entity rush through Elio’s ears.

 

Oliver kisses his cheek, soft and sweet, and smiles down at him. “Better to speak,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment if you enjoyed! my love for these two has rekindled. so many rewatches. so much fan fiction.
> 
> soooo, since I apparently can never commit to an actual multi-chapter series, i’m starting a series of one-shots :) so much fluff. so much love. anything anyone requests, and more. 
> 
> this is where you come in! anything you want to see come to life, anything at all (anything!), drop me a comment and i’ll make it happen. anything to avoid doing my homework. 
> 
>  
> 
> find me on tumblr at royalworldtraveler. 
> 
> love!


End file.
